badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mario’s Insanity
My name is Jeff. I am a big fan of both Mario and Sonic. I heard about a game called Super Mario World and i wanted to play it. I uploaded it on the Wii. When i started the game, the title only read: Mario World. There was also no music. I pressed start on the Classic Wii Controller and the title said: This is Dinosaur Land. A place where a strange house was sighted by the local dinosaurs. Looks like Mario is at it again. There was only three levels. I started the first one. The lack of music really made it boring. I then came upon a Koopa. I jumped on it and, instead of getting out of its shell, the shell got crushed and there was blood everywhere. The Koopa was dead, its eyes were out of their sockets and all its guts were laying there. I then continued to the right and i finished the level. The map was then all red and there was static. I started the second level and there was was a message and the ending. I read the message and here was what it said: Mario has killed so many people. I must run away now or i will be one of them. I will eat a blue shell, fly the fuck out of here and never come back. - Yoshi. I was very shocked. Swearing in a Mario game ? How ? After i read the message, i could see a winged blue Yoshi flying in the background. It looked back at me and pulled me the middle finger. Was this a real Mario game ? I then finished the second level. The third level was a castle. This level was named: Left Right A B Start. I kinda looked like a cheat code. I then started the level, only to find a message reading: Write in the name of the level. After that, i entered the code: Left, Right, A, B, Start. I was then teleported to a room. There was lava all over the floor. Luckily, i was on a platform. I then got to the right and Mario said: Jeff, we need to get out of here ! Quick, run to the right, it is coming for us. I was even more shocked. Mario knew my name. But i ignored that and ran, and ran, and ran. Suddenly, a silhouette with bloody white eyes was creeping up on Mario. I then realized, it was another Mario. The normal Mario then said: Fuck ! It’s... IT’S... JUST RUN ! The message then ended and i continued to run. I ran as fast as i could. But the other Mario was faster. He slowly approached Mario and his hand was reaching out with blood on it. The Level then ended. The castle got destroyed and the island sunk. The normal Mario was on a dolphin with a panicked look. Mario then looked in the distance to see the Mushroom Kingdom. The game then read: THE END. I thought it was a good ending, for him at least, but suddenly, i felt very weird. I then fell over and died. Category:Gamepasta Category:Troll pasta